For producing a semiconductor device, dry etching in which plasma or the like is used to perform etching has been used. The recent rapid trend of miniaturization of devices increases the importance of predicting dry etching characteristics with high precision after using simulation and understanding the etching mechanism. Among them, modeling of reaction on the processed surface significantly influences the processing shape/damage (crystal defect) simulation precision, and how to perform modeling extracting essences of actual physicochemical phenomena is important.
For example, a model in which the amount of oxygen that is secondarily reacted with a polymer layer is obtained as an outflux and etching characteristics such as an etching rate are obtained on the basis of the outflux when a CF-based gas is used to etch a workpiece including silicon dioxide (SiO2) is proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).